smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Evil Mirror/Part 2
Meanwhile, far away from the Smurf Forest, in a dilapidated old house, Gargamel and his apprentice Scruple were setting up things for their new location while Azrael played around outside, swatting at butterflies. "Drat those wretched little Smurfs!" Gargamel cursed. "It's been a few years since I last terrorized them in their forest, and I'm still no closer to completing the creation of the Philosopher's Stone than I was when I first found the Smurfs. And now I can't even return there because of that Empath Smurf." "Well, maybe it's time for you to give up this ridiculous quest and move on to more important things, like teaching me how to become a powerful sorcerer," Scruple suggested. "Like Hades I will, you nitwit," Gargamel said. "I'm not going to let a little Smurf like Empath stop me from fulfilling my lifetime ambition. I'm going to find a way to bring the Smurfs to me if I can no longer go into their forest to find them." "So where do you want this mirror placed, Gargy?" Scruple asked. "Be careful with that thing, you imbecile," Gargamel warned. "That magic mirror was given to me as a graduation gift by my godfather Balthazar. I can still use it for whatever nefarious purposes that I have planned in the future. Just set it over by the wall and I will figure out where it will go." "Oh, okay, Gargy," Scruple said as he carried the mirror over to the wall. Gargamel was lost in thought as his apprentice continued to move things around. "That little magic compact that I created for Smurfette out of the cutting from that magic mirror...who knows if my treacherous daughter still has it in her possession," he said to himself. "I just need to get some Smurf who will be foolish enough to open the thing so I can control that Smurf and get him to do my bidding. But alas, who among the Smurfs would be stupid enough to open the compact and look into its mirror so I can hypnotize them?" "What was that you were saying to yourself, Master Gargy?" Scruple asked, overhearing what he was saying to himself. Gargamel felt irritated that his apprentice would be so nosy as to intrude upon his personal meditations. "Er, uh, nothing, my young pupil," he hastily said, reining in his anger. "Just continue your work and let me ponder what my next plan is going to be." He then went into another room and closed the door behind him. Scruple sighed. "Looks like I'm never going to get his mind off those Smurfs." ----- Back in the Smurf Village, Handy was doing a repair job at the grinding mill, to make sure Miller's machine for grinding flour was working perfectly. "Well, here smurfs," Handy said as soon as he finished with his work. He pulled a lever, and soon they could hear the machine loading up wheat to be processed, ground into flour, and loaded into sacks ready to be shipped to Greedy's kitchen. "Oh, thank you, Handy," Miller said, gushing with appreciation. "You're a real life smurfer here." "Just smurfing my job as usual," Handy said, sounding pleased. "I only wish that I could smurf everywhere at once, smurfing care of everyone's needs." "If we still had the telesmurf, we could have contacted you at once," Miller said. "That would save a lot of unnecessary trips just to get you to smurf by." "I know the feeling, Miller," Handy said. "I'm still working on a new way that we could contact each other without..." "Handy Smurf! Handy Smurf!" a Smurf cried out as he came running toward Handy. "Tidy's having trouble with his automatic laundry smurfer, and now there's water everywhere." Handy slapped his forehead. "Darn, and I thought I had that thing fixed already," he groaned. "Well, hate to smurf this short, Miller, but I have a job to smurf, and I might as well get there before the smurf hits the fan." "I understand, Handy," Miller said as he watched Handy pick up his tool box and head out. "Thanks again for fixing my grinding mill." ----- Meanwhile, Brainy was busy in his house writing what would become his next edition of the Quotations of Brainy Smurf when he noticed that the glass of smurfberry juice that was sitting next to him was now empty. Brainy groaned as he picked up the bell also sitting next to him and rang it. "CLUMSY!!!" he cried out. Clumsy came running inside. "Uh, I'm right here, Brainy," he responded, standing next to Brainy's desk. "My glass is empty, and I can't continue to work on my next book if I don't have some refreshment to smurf my mind at ease," Brainy said, handing Clumsy the glass. "Smurf over to the kitchen and get me some more smurfberry juice." "Oh, but Brainy, the kitchen crew is too busy preparing lunch right now," Clumsy said. "Clumsy, you don't want your best friend in the world to smurf of thirst now, do you?" Brainy pleaded. "Uh, well, I...," Clumsy fumbled. "WELL, DO YOU?!?" Brainy demanded. "Oh, of course not, Brainy," Clumsy hastily said, not wishing to get into an argument. "I'll go smurf to the kitchen and smurf you another glass." "Oh, thank you, Clumsy," Brainy said. "You don't know how important it is to me that I must be able to finish my latest work." "Uh, you're right about that, Brainy," Clumsy said as he looked down at the empty glass he was holding. "WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Brainy boomed. "Oh, uh, nothing, Brainy," Clumsy hastily responded. "I'll smurf your glass of juice as quickly as I can." Brainy watched as Clumsy left with the glass, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's so hard to smurf good help these days. If there was only a way that I can smurf food delivery at my door without having to smurf somebody." ------ Elsewhere in the village, Tailor was pacing around the outside of his shop, seemingly impatient. Some of his customers were also waiting around in the same manner, wearing towels around their waists. "Tailor, when are you going to get around to smurfing me a new pair of pants?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Yeah, I would like to be smurfing something other than waiting here all day," another Smurf said. "For the last time, I am waiting for Weaver to smurf in rolls of fabric so I can get smurfing on some new clothes," Tailor said, sounding exasperated. "Well, get him to hurry up or something," a third Smurf said. "I don't like smurfing around just wearing a towel around my smurf," a fourth Smurf said. After about a minute or so, Weaver came around in a wagon pulled by Puppy, carrying rolls of fabric with him. "Well, it's about time!" Tailor said. "What was smurfing you so long?" "Sorry, Tailor, but I was smurfing a problem with getting the wagon loaded and hitched up here," Weaver responded. "I would have smurfed here sooner if I had smurfed some help." "If we didn't need to smurf some new clothes, we would have helped," one of the Smurfs said. "Yeah, this smurfing around naked is just too embarrassing," a second Smurf said. "Hold your smurfs a little while longer while I help Weaver unload his wagon," Tailor said as he turned around and helped with getting the rolls of fabric off the wagon. "You know, it would be helpful if Tailor could have known ahead of time that this would happen," a third Smurf said. "Like how?" a fourth Smurf asked. "Tailor can't read minds like Empath can." "I wish I were Empath right now with Smurfette," the first Smurf said. "Then I wouldn't mind smurfing around her just wearing a towel." "You naked with Smurfette?" the second Smurf said, laughing. "Like that would be the day!" "A Smurf like me can dream, can't I?" the first Smurf said. "You'd better stick to smurfing to your Imaginarium fantasies," the third Smurf said. "That's about as close to Smurfette as you're going to smurf smurfing that." "At least we have the Imaginarium for smurfing that," the fourth Smurf said, with all four of them laughing afterward. ----- Empath and Smurfette got finished with their spring cleaning, and were now looking around at the result. "So what do you think, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "Oh, everything smurfs so clean and tidy in here, Empath," Smurfette answered, sounding pleased. "I don't think I could have done it without you." "This smurf is honored to help you out, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's too bad Tidy had to respond to an emergency at his laundromat, but all things considered, we got everything we wanted to do done, and all before lunch." "I just want to sit down and smurf a load off my feet, Empath," Smurfette said as she sat down on a big comfortable chair and put her feet up on a stool. "By the way, I wonder what we're smurfing for lunch today." "This smurf is wondering about that myself, Smurfette," Empath said. "It would be nice to get an advance notice from Greedy of what today's menu is." "Then again, I feel like I just want to smurf lunch here, and have the boys deliver it to my doorsmurf," Smurfette said. "This is one of those times I could wish the telesmurf was still available." "You really miss the convenience of that invention, do you?" Empath asked. "It made me feel like I was the queen of the Smurf Village," Smurfette replied. "I don't have to smurf out of my house just to get somebody to smurf over for something. I could just relax like this and let the other Smurfs smurf on me hand and foot." "What would you do if you could carry an invention like that around with you, like with that magic compact?" Empath asked. "Well, I would have to make sure that I smurf my best when I see somebody in my mirror that I would want to talk to," Smurfette said. "You think I'm just going to smurf to anyone through a magic mirror when I wake up looking like a mess?" "This smurf would want to talk to you no matter what you look like, Smurfette," Empath said. Smurfette laughed. "At least I know you would, Empath." Then suddenly Narrator appeared at the door, carrying Baby Smurf. "I'm sorry to smurf to you on short notice, Smurfette, but would you kindly please smurf after Baby Smurf while I'm gone?" he asked. "I have a smurf of an emergency." "An emergency?" Empath asked. "Oh, sure, Narrator, I would be happy to," Smurfette replied. "Oh, thank you, Smurfette," Narrator said, sounding grateful. "You don't know how much this really means to me." He handed Baby over to Smurfette, and then soon walked away and was instantly gone. "Well, so much for our peaceful afternoon, Smurfette," Empath said. Smurfette sighed. "We might as well smurf ourselves to lunch." ----- During lunch time, Handy was sitting by himself, trying to enjoy his meal in peace without being hammered by so many requests for his services, which seemed to be the order of his day. Greedy came by carrying a pitcher of smurfberry juice. "You smurfed to have had a busy day today, and I don't blame you for wanting to smurf by yourself," he said to Handy. "I just can't help thinking of how to bring back the telesmurf, Greedy," Handy said. "It would be nice for every Smurf to be able to smurf in contact with each other without having to be tethered to a smurfmelon vine." "I'm not sure how I would be able to help you with that, Handy," Greedy said as he refilled Handy's glass. "But I for one would surely love to see that invention be smurfed back in a new form, if only to help make my work less tiresome." "That seems to be what I'm smurfing from all my fellow Smurfs lately," Handy said. "They all want to be able to smurf in touch with one another without having to smurf far and wide just to find them and talk to them." "But what are you going to do when they all smurf into a bunch of telesmurf addicts like they did the last time?" Greedy asked. "I just build inventions for my fellow Smurfs, Greedy," Handy said. "I don't dictate to them how they're supposed to use what I invent." "Just thought I bring it up, in case you smurf out a way to reinvent your invention, Handy," Greedy said before he walked off. Polaris Psyche came by at that point. "Don't tell me you want me to smurf you a repair job of some sort, Polaris," Handy said. "That is not what this one came to see you for, fellow Handy," Polaris said as he sat down next to Handy. "This one is merely curious by what this one is sensing about your emotions at this present time." Handy sighed. "I'm just consumed with the idea of smurfing back an old invention that the Smurf Village used to have called the telesmurf. It allowed Smurfs to communicate with each other when they are in separate places." Polaris pondered for a moment what Handy was saying. "An interesting invention that this one would have wanted to experience firsthand to see how it works. Unfortunately, your invention didn't last that long because it was dependent on a plant that ended up sprouting its fruit in its due season." Handy nodded. "Exactly. And now my thoughts are smurfed on this compact that Smurfette had that allowed her to contact Gargamel through a magic mirror, and I'm just smurfing to want to make that invention available to all my fellow Smurfs." "But you know that there is a danger in using that device, because it may end up attracting Gargamel's attention, to whatever end he may use the device for," Polaris said. Handy groaned. "I just want to smurf my hands on that thing. But I can't, because it's under Papa Smurf's control now, and I know what he has good reasons to smurf it that way. But just to be able to study the device and see how it smurfs..." "This one apologizes for not being able to help you in that regard, Handy," Polaris said. "I wasn't expecting your help anyway, Polaris, no offense," Handy said. "Anyway, I'll find out how I can smurf up a new version of the telesmurf." "May the spirits of the Great Ancestors grant you success in your endeavors, fellow Handy," Polaris said as a form of encouragement. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Evil Mirror chapters